


What We Did That Day

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: Yoosung started cracking up and you soon followed. The two of you laughed together while leaning against his bed frame, drawings and pictures scattered throughout the room. Yoosung looked at you as the laughter faded, an obvious blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before going on to the next item. "This one is a drawing of... I think it was supposed to be a bird?" He started laughing again, "I don't know how anyone could tell what I was drawing!" You grabbed onto his wrist and he turned to you, looking you straight in the eyes. The blush on his cheeks grew the longer you stared at him. You moved your face close to his and closed your eyes, your lips gently landing onto his.





	

The two of you were sitting in Yoosung's room, going through various nostalgic items from Yoosung's past. 

"And this one is from when I was in 4th grade! I really tried to draw it nicely, but..." Yoosung flashed you a crude drawing of him and his family. "I was never very good at drawing." 

"I mean, it's... cute...." You said, failing at trying not to laugh at this awful, awful drawing. "It has its own charm." 

Yoosung started cracking up and you soon followed. The two of you laughed together while leaning against his bed frame, drawings and pictures scattered throughout the room. Yoosung looked at you as the laughter faded, an obvious blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before going on to the next item. 

"This one is a drawing of... I think it was supposed to be a bird?" He started laughing again, "I don't know how anyone could tell what I was drawing!" 

You grabbed onto his wrist and he turned to you, looking you straight in the eyes. The blush on his cheeks grew the longer you stared at him. You moved your face close to his and closed your eyes, your lips gently landing onto his. It wasn't deep, it wasn't much more than a peck before you pulled away. You looked at him before doing it again, this time staying on his lips a few seconds longer before pulling away. He looked at you with half-lidded eyes before going in for another kiss, this time gaining the courage to swipe his tongue against your lips, asking for entrance. You opened your mouth to allow him to enter. He brought his hand to your face as he deepened the kiss, tongue gliding against yours. His hand was trembling on your cheek, obviously nervous about this as it was his first time. 

You pulled away and Yoosung looked at you curiously, "I-is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" 

"You didn't do anything wrong, Yoosung." 

You couldn't help but smile at him, his innocence and inexperience was adorable. You moved over to straddle Yoosung, pulling your skirt down so you don't flash him just yet. You draped your arms over his shoulders and he looked up at you with a very strong blush on his cheeks. 

"Are you s-sure... about this...?" He looked like a little frightened puppy who didn't know what to do. 

You didn't respond with words, only your lips as you leaned towards him for another kiss. The kiss was deep, and Yoosung seemed to be responding judging by the way his breathing was becoming ragged. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. The kisses continued for a few minutes, slight pants escaping both of you. It didn't take very long before you noticed Yoosung growing in his pants, a slight hardness popping up against your bottom. You smiled into the kiss and ground your hips onto his growing member. Yoosung whimpered into your mouth and involuntarily thrust up against you. He pulled away to look at you before mumbling an "oh my God". You giggled and brought your mouth back to his, continuing the kisses while slowly grinding on his erection. With every grind Yoosung was making some sort of noise into your mouth, urging you to continue what you were doing. You ground onto him even harder, the shape of his dick finding its way between your folds, making you shiver and moan into his mouth. Yoosung pulled away to catch his breath before speaking. 

"Ha... If you keep doing this I'm going to... Um... You know..." He brought his hands up to cover his red face, "I'm not used to things like this!" 

"Why don't we move it to the bed? I'll show you everything." You stood up to sit on the edge of the bed, Yoosung was hesitant but he soon joined you. You put your hand on his chest, silently asking him to lay down on the bed. You straddled him again, hands slowly sliding under his shirt to push it up as you kissed him. You pulled away before tugging at his shirt, asking to take it off. His shirt was off and you took a moment to just stare at him and take it all in. Yoosung tried to cover himself a bit. 

"Umm... I'm sorry that I'm not very muscular... I don't have a six pack like the other guys..." He apologized, looking frightened. He was obviously nervous about what you would think about his body. 

"Yoosung..." You leaned down to leave a kiss on his lips, "You're perfect just the way that you are." 

You continued with your kisses, leaving them on his neck and collarbone before moving lower to swipe your tongue against one of his nipples. Yoosung let out a light moan, mouth open as he looked down at you. You took his moan as a reason to continue, gliding your tongue against his nipple again. He grabbed onto you as you moved your tongue against his nipple, arching his back as if to get even closer. You brought a hand down to rub him through his pants. Yoosung gasped and began to grind into your hand. 

"I-I can't stop..." He whispered, "It feels so good." 

You brought your kisses lower, licking and nibbling down his stomach until you reach his pants. You brought your hands to the button to undo it, zipper coming soon after. You pulled down his pants to reveal his boxers, which at this point had a very noticeable wet spot at the tip of his visible erection. You pulled down his boxers to reveal what you had been waiting for. His member was standing at full attention, precum leaking from the tip like no tomorrow. You licked your lips before leaning down to slide your tongue up the shaft. His cock twitched as another bead of precum found its way out, moans escaping Yoosung's mouth as you continued to lick him. 

"That feels a-amazing... But... Ah!" Yoosung bit his lip as you engulfed the head with your mouth, "Oh my God..." 

You started sucking him, licking around the shaft as you bobbed your head up and down. Yoosung was incapable of talking, only mumbles and moans escaped his mouth as you gave him his first blowjob. 

"I-I'm already... Oh no..." Yoosung cried out, "I don't want to... Not yet..." 

You pulled off of him before he came, sitting up to smile at him. You grabbed the hem of your blouse and pulled it off of you, skirt coming off soon after. Left in your bra and underwear, you sat up next to Yoosung. 

"Would you do the honor of taking this off?" You asked, turning around to show your bra clasps to him. He sat up and fumbled a bit before getting it off successfully. Turning back to him, you straddled him again. He was staring at you when you brought his hand down to your entrance. 

"Do you feel that? That's all because of you, Yoosung." You rubbed his fingers along your wet underwear, "Do you want to take these off of me?" 

Yoosung gulped before speaking, "Y-yes..." 

You got off of him, flipping the two of you over so you were on the bottom now. Yoosung looked nervous because you had been in the lead up until now. He brought his shaky hands to your underwear and slowly started to pull them down, staring at your lower half the entire time. 

"You're... Beautiful..." He whispered, still staring at your entrance. "Wow... I- uh I need a minute..." He turned around, flustered at what was happening. He was mumbling something that you couldn't quite understand. 

"Can I touch you a little bit?" Hesitant words came out of his mouth, "I really want to." 

You nod and Yoosung brings a finger to your folds, sliding against them slowly before finding his way inside. He shivered as he felt how wet you were, his eyes stared at you widely while his mouth hung open. You moaned at his touch and you saw his cock twitch at hearing your reaction. He moved against your insides repeatedly with his finger, cock twitching at every sound you made. Yoosung reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. 

"Someone was prepared for this~!" You joked.

"W-well... I mean... Since we're dating and everything... I'm sorry." Yoosung looked down, eyes making sure not to meet yours. 

"Silly!" You sat up and brought your face to his to kiss him, "I'm so glad you're prepared! Don't be embarrassed. I was just joking!" 

"Oh... Also, I've never used one of these..." He took the condom out of the wrapper and fumbled with it nervously. 

"I'll help you." You grabbed the condom out of his hand and slid it onto his length, making sure it was on securely before wrapping your arms around his back to bring him down onto you. 

The kisses felt like pure ecstasy, each lick of his tongue against yours sent shivers down your spine. Yoosung grabbed the base of his member to steady it before sliding it into you, his eyes fluttered shut with each centimeter that you took in. With his cock fully sheathed inside you, he brought his lips to yours again before starting to move. The thrusts started slow as he got used to it. His hand found its way to hold onto yours as his thrusts increased in speed. He pulled off of your lips to look into your eyes. Yoosung's face was gorgeous. His eyes were filled with lust, love, and affection. His mouth hung open, pants and moans escaping him every few seconds. Sweat started to accumulate at the top of his forehead, running down his face the more he continued to thrust into you. 

"Oh no, I'm -" He whimpered loudly as he came, sounds of him filled the room as he released into you. He collapsed, lying on your chest for a few moments. Heavy breathing and the smell of sex filled the air. He sat up to look at you and covered his face in embarrassment. 

"I-I finished so quickly..." He mumbled into his hand. "You didn't even..." 

You pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him. 

"Yoosung, it's your first time and it felt really, really great." You tightened your grip on his hand, "I love you." 

He smiled at you, "I love you too." He removed the condom and threw it into the trash can, "I... I want to finish you too..." 

You moved his hand down to your entrance, "Then you need to touch me here." 

He moved his fingers along your folds again, finding their way to your clit. He began to rub small circles against you, bringing his head down to kiss you. His lips moved down to your nipple and he licked it hesitantly. 

"Keep going. That feels amazing." You reassured him that he was doing everything correctly, heavy breaths began to flow out of you as you felt yourself growing closer to your orgasm, "It feels so good, Yoosung." 

Yoosung continued to rub you and lick your nipples until you felt that rush of electricity through your veins. You arched into his touch as you came, calling his name repeatedly as you rode out your orgasm. 

"Wow..." Was all that Yoosung could say as he watched you, "You're so gorgeous." 

Your breathing returned to normal and he joined you to lay down on the bed. He looked into your eyes and you cuddled up against him, laying your head on his shoulder. 

"I love you, Yoosung." You kissed him once again, "I really do." 

Yoosung could only smile, "I love you too. I'm so glad you came into my life." 

Yoosung drifted off into sleep rather quickly, you looked at him and questioned how you got someone so perfect and adorable. You snuggled up as close to him as you could get and joined him in slumber, dreaming of all the fun things you were going to do with him in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I... figured since I wrote smut for the other 3 guys MIGHT AS WELL DO YOOSUNG TOO.... He's too adorable.


End file.
